


Tony Stark is Terrible at Giving Presents; She is Also Great at Giving Presents

by CharlieBradbury



Series: Bitchfits and Best Friends; Earth's Mightiest Heroines [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fuckbuddies, Genderbend, Phone Sex, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Smut, So smutty, Vibrators, but then they started arguing so, i genderbent everyone so i could write girly porn, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury/pseuds/CharlieBradbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought she was being a good friend, a good coworker, when she left a gift for Stella while she was off on a European business trip.</p><p>Who knew the Gal with a Plan would take such offense to it?  Geeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark is Terrible at Giving Presents; She is Also Great at Giving Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Help Yourself, wherein I genderbent everyone in the MCU because I like writing lesbian stuff and it turned out to be a lot of fun. Stella and Tony have basically taken to fucking each other to sleep whenever one or the other is becoming an insomniac. Tony goes on a trip to help Mr. Potts deal with some cranky associates overseas. She tries-ohmygod does she try-to be thoughtful. It goes over like a lead balloon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pounding the punching bag and heaving rough breaths, Stella tries not to think about how long it’ll be until Tony comes back from her business trip.  Everyone in the Avengers Mansion has been ribbing her for the past two days about whether she misses her wife.  The first time Nathaniel had mentioned in passing to Stella in the hallway she’d managed to giggle halfheartedly.  The second time, Claire worded it differently.

“Aw, how’s it feel to be left at home while your wife has her affair in some swanky European hotel?” Claire murmurs with pursed lips.

Stella’s cup of orange juice stops so abruptly on its way to her that some of it sloshes onto the tabletop.  “A-affair?” she stutters.

“Oh yeah.  You know she’s going to be kissing up to all those bigwigs over there.  Who knows what she’ll do to get that deal behind closed doors-“

“That’s-you don’t just make accusations like that, Barton!” Stella bites out before she can think better of it.  Claire looks taken aback for a split second, hurt even.  But with a shrug, she puts on that ‘I’m too cool for this girl-band bullshit’ sneer and hops off the counter top.

“It was just a joke, Captain Bitch Tits.  Lighten up,” she says breezily as she snags a cupcake from an open container on the table.  Stella immediately feels her anger deepen, flaring up alongside guilt that just makes her angrier.  She mops up the spilt orange juice with a napkin before tossing it away and jerkily rinsing out her glass.

And it’s almost an hour into her workout that she has to stop, feeling slightly dizzy.  She steadies the bag with splayed hands, pressing her sweaty forehead against the worn-out leather.  She glances sideways towards the couch-the couch where Tony went down on her for the first time.  Her fingers dig into the punching bag, twinging against the tape tightly wound around her hands.

She sighs.  Of course.  Even taking a seventy-year nap can’t change how she manages to fall for the most unobtainable people.  She pushes away from the bag, unwinding the tape and heading for the showers.  She scrubs at her skin until it briefly turns pink, steam curling around her body as she mechanically cleans herself.  A tiny voice in her head mutters in disgust about all the water she’s wasting, so she finishes up quickly.

A few minutes later, she shuffles into her bedroom, feeling restless but not wanting to be anywhere that would put her in anyone else’s path.  She tugs unhappily at her loose tank top, sweatpants hanging low on her hips.  Looking aimlessly around her room, she thinks about either getting on the internet or maybe sketching for a little bit.  That’s when she sees the box sitting in the middle of her bed.

She approaches it with caution, instincts kicking in.  She wonders if she should pick it up, feel for the weight of it, when she remembers exactly where it is she lives now.  “Uh,” she clears her throat.  “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Who put this box on my bed?”

“Dr. Banner did.  The package arrived this morning and I instructed Dr. Banner, on Ms. Stark’s previously instructed request, to leave it in your quarters.  Ms. Stark also requested that you call her when you receive it.”

“So, it’s from Tony?”

“Yes, Captain.  Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Give me a hint as to whether I should be less wary of it now that I know it’s from Tony and not AIM?”

“It isn’t very good manners for one to speak ill of one’s employer,” Jarvis replies dryly.  “Good evening, Captain.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”  She hears the tell-tale clicking noise that means Jarvis isn’t listening any longer.  Scratching idly at her side, Stella approaches the box.  It’s about half a foot square, wrapped in plain brown paper and addressed to Tony.  All of a sudden, her rage roils back up, churning in her stomach.  She doesn’t need presents.  She doesn’t need mysterious gifts that are probably meant to replace Tony’s presence in the house.  Tony’s probably used to giving her lovers gifts to make up for her absence or to woo them.

Stella doesn’t need wooing.  She doesn’t need coddling.  She knows- has always known that what they’re doing will never be more than a physical thing.  That’s just not how Tony is, and Stella accepted that.  Tearing angrily at the paper, Stella freezes as she catches sight of the printed graphics on the box.  She drops it in surprise, groping for the cell phone on her bedside table.  
\----  
Yawning lazily, Tony reaches for the carafe of coffee that room service left her.  He was cute; tall and muscular and trying so very hard to not look at the little bit of cleavage revealed by her loose robe.  Tony idly wonders if he knows any English, whether she should call up for a heartier breakfast than a couple of bagels and some fruit.  She hasn’t been with a guy for months, not since she and Pep had their…since she went on a month-long binge of either calling up old fuckbuddies or working herself to sleep in the mansion.  Since then it’d just been Stella.

Frowning despite the fragrant coffee under her nose, Tony reaches for her buzzing cell phone.  God, it is entirely too early for Happy to be calling her for the itinerary.  “Oh,” she breathes when she looks at the caller ID.  “And good morning to you, Cap.  What has you calling me this-“

“Stark, what the hell is this?” Stella says with a slightly shrill tremor in her voice.

“I assume you mean my very thoughtful gift.”

“You-you think this is thoughtful?!  God, Stark, what am I to you?”

Setting the cup down on the table next to the bed, Tony sits up properly in the extremely comfortable bed.  “Whoa, whoa, calm down.  I just-“

“Look, I’m not one of your girlfriends.  I don’t have to be bought, and I’m insulted that you’d even try.”

“Stella-“

“No, Stark,” Stella nearly growls.  Tony sits a little straighter.  “I’m not one of your one night stands.  I refuse to-“

“Jesus Christ, you just think that lowly of me huh?” Tony says.  “You think that I can’t just get you a present because I wanted to? No, there had to be an ulterior motive.  Look I know I’m not the easiest person in the world to get along with but I don’t have to bribe people to fuck me, all right?”  Tony can hear the intake of breath that Stella takes but keeps ranting before she can speak.  “When you’ve come off of your high-horse and realize what an ass you’re being, don’t bother calling me.”  Tony jabs viciously with her finger to end the call.  She slings the phone towards the foot of the bed, but not with any real force.

Tony had considered leaving a note with the delivery guys, but had really treasured the idea of getting to tell Stella exactly what to do with the new toy.  God knows Stella would never actually go out and buy herself one, and Tony had thought that being out of town for a few days-

She shakes her head and reaches for the mug.  Gulping the still hot coffee down painfully, Tony gets out of bed.  She doesn’t like waking up angry, but damn if it doesn’t get her motivated to get through the day as effectively as possible.  Shuffling through the clothes hanging up in the huge closet, Tony had planned to wear a (conservative for her) navy blue suit with white piping and red heels.  She bites her bottom lip, hard, and shoves it the outfit aside.  She takes down a glossy black dress with a short hem and low neckline, pairing it with a leather jacket and knee high boots.

Tony tosses the clothes on the bed before heading for the bathroom.  Before she can reach it, she hears the buzzing of her cell phone.  She stops in the doorway, gripping the intricately carved doorframe.  Sighing, she turns and looks back to the bed, the phone buried in the blankets.  Pride-hot and familiar-surges through her ribcage, and she goes into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Half an hour later, she comes back into the bedroom.  While showering she’d started thinking about another frustration of hers, some finicky wiring in the newest suit, and the whole Rogers thing had left her mind for a bit.  Scrubbing her chin length hair with a spare towel, she digs her phone out and starts checking the messages out of habit.  Happy had texted her a couple of times, and one of the people she’d met at the last summit had asked if she’d be present today, and there was a message from Rogers.

For half a second, she’s confused.  But then she remembers the phonecall.  Pressing her lips into a thin line, Tony considers deleting the text without even reading it.  But curiosity gets the best of her, and she opens it.

_I’m sorry for earlier. Please call me when you have the time._

Without a second thought, Tony taps a few times and calls her.  It barely rings once before Stella answers with a loud huff of breath over the speaker.  “Tony, hi I uh.  I didn’t think you’d call me so quickly.”

Tony waits a second, listening to the heavy breathing on the other end of the line.  “You took it out of the box, didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah.  I.  Tony why did you buy me a-a-“

“I bought you a vibrator for a couple of reasons,” Tony states in a matter-of-fact tone.  “One; you probably wouldn’t have ever gotten yourself one, and as a woman that is a terrible, terrible fate to resign yourself to.  Two; I’m not there to ah, help you for a few days.  Didn’t want to come back to an ill-rested Cap, or to a team that’s disbanded ‘cause you couldn’t get any worthwhile rest for a week and were snapping at everyone left and right.”

Stella huffs out a quiet laugh.  “Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony drawls.  “I really-okay I was packing for this trip and found a few of my own toys, and thought about whether or not you had any and asked Jarvis to order one for you and to tell Lucy, who is  the most discreet and respectful person I’ve ever known, to make sure it got to your room.”

“I’m not really comfortable with everyone we work with knowing about-“

“Lucy is banging Claire, so I’m pretty sure she’ll keep anything I tell her under wraps.  Anywho, what do you think?”

Stella takes a moment to absorb that small overshare from Tony.  “It’s uh, not what I expected one of these to look like, honestly.”

“It’s already got batteries in it.  But uh,” Tony slides back onto the bed, towel slipping down her body.  Sunlight streams in from the window on the adjacent wall, and Tony smiles as she feels the warmth hit her damp skin.  “Don’t turn it on just yet.  Are you lying down?”

“Yeah.”

“On your bed?  What are you wearing?”

“Yeah, I’m.  Tony,” she says shakily.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just, tell me?” Tony asks gently.  “Please?”

Stella sighs, sounding like she’s turned away from the phone.  “An undershirt and my jogging pants.”

“Nothing else?”

“I just got out of the shower, so.  No?”

“Mm,” Tony hums.  “I just finished my shower, so I’m lying on the bed in just a towel.  There’s a window nearby, I’m enjoying this sunlight all over my body.”

There’s a high keening noise from the other end of the line.  “Tony, I-I’ve been so ancy since you left.”

Tony feels surreally confused by the genuine tenderness that creeps into her voice.  “It’s all right.  Okay?  Now,” she shifts just a little on the rumpled covers, sliding the towel further off her body.  “I want you to trace it over your body, lightly.  Imagine where I’d put it if I was there.”  Tony can only hear a lot of heavy breathing on the other end of the line.  “Tell me what you’re doing, Rogers,” she orders gently.

“I’m, uh, I’m just sliding it along my stomach.  Under my breasts, then down my thighs.  I-hn,” her breath hitches.  “I’m running it lower, pressing it against my-my ah-”

Tony moans lightly, trailing her free hand up her side, manicured fingernails dragging against sensitive skin.  “Take your clothes off, keep doing that for a while.”

There’s a lot of shuffling before the phone gets quiet again.  “This feels pretty nice, actually.  Are you touching yourself?” Stella asks quietly.

Her breath catches as Tony answers, “Yeah.  Can’t help it with your voice in my ear.  I’m going to get so wet when we’re on mission from now on, I’ll start thinking about the time we had phone sex and just-“

Stella laughs loudly.  “Tony, you’re ridiculous.  You’d better not get distracted in the field, or you’ll get more than an earful when we get home.”

The commanding tone in Stella’s voice sends Tony’s hand gliding up to cup and squeeze her tit.  “Yes, ma’am.  All right, I want you to turn it on.  Lowest setting.”  Tony hears some more shuffling, before a low buzzing starts up.  Just like she thought, Stella probably read all the instructions already.  “Now, do the same thing.  Run it all over your body.”

“Feels good,” Stella reports without prompting.  “Like that massager that Hill keeps on his desk.”

“Mmhm.  Keep going, but go slow, okay?”

Tony listens intently, stroking up her inner thighs until she hears Stella’s breath hitch, then come out quickly in a quiet, “Oh.”

“Rogers?”

“Oh, _Tony_ ,” Stella sighs, the sound of her name dripping off of Stella’s tongue sending a shiver through Tony’s body.  “You-God, you give great presents.”  Tony chuckles and runs her hand over her well-trimmed bush, stroking lightly down to her clit.

“Told you it was all about your enjoyment, babe.”  Stella just groans louder in response.  “Make it go a little higher, turn it up.”

Stella bites off a scream, her voice cutting out over the phone line.  “Oh, God.”

“Go down, slip inside just a little bit.”  Stella breathes steadily, humming lowly.  “In and out, like my fingers.  Slowly.”

Laughing softly, Stella says, “Slowly?  You never go slow.  You always pound into me, since I’m usually begging by the time you’re ready to fuck me like that.”

“Oh, you are a natural,” Tony sings.  “All right, run it back.  Press it against your clit-“

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Stella shouts.  “Tony!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m right here,” Tony whispers, sliding a finger into herself.  “Imagine what’ll it be like when I’m there, fucking you with that vibrator and sucking your clit until you lose your mind.”

“I’m-I’m close-wish it were you, wish you were here Tony-“

Tony rubs harder with her thumb, hips rolling up against her hand.  “Go on, come for me sweetie.  I wanna hear you come, baby.”

“Tony,” Stella whines, before a loud clatter makes Tony wince and jerk away from the phone.  It slips off her shoulder and by the time that she’s grabbed it back up, Stella’s somehow hung up on her.  Chuckling, Tony leaves the phone alone as she fingers herself and plays with her clit, growing more desperate with each second.  Stella was _such_ a natural, her groans and heavy panting doing much more for Tony’s libido than she’d ever thought possible.

Just as she’s finally reaching that crest, her phone buzzes.  Groaning in frustration, Tony reaches for it with the driest hand she’s got.  Fumbling to answer the call, she gasps, “Rogers?”

“Yeah, sorry,” the voice answers breathlessly.  “Dropped my phone-are you still going?”

Huffing and feeling warmth spreading across her whole body, Tony answers, “Well yeah, that’s kind of-ha, the whole point of phone sex.”

“Are you close?” Tony whines in response.  “Yeah, you’re close,” Stella says, a lazy husky tone to her voice.  “You always sound the same when you’re about to come.  You’re so loud, I wonder how loud you’d be if I used your gift on you.  You’ve probably got a whole lot of different toys to play with, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.  You could use every single one of them on me.”

“You’d like that, you’re so greedy.  Taking all of my fingers that one time.  You were so wet, just mindlessly humping my hand.  Wanted to tie you up, make you sit still and tease you for hours.  I bet you’re ruining those expensive hotel sheets right now, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, Stella,” Tony mutters, “I-I’m, oh god.”  Stella doesn’t say anything as Tony comes with a loud moan, hips jutting off the bed and phone clutched desperately in her hand.

After a minute or so of listening to the heavy panting on her end of the line, Stella asks, “You alive over there?”

Chuckling, Tony says, “Yeah, yeah sort of.”  Tony rubs her hand on the towel scrunched up under her before rolling over to cuddle into the pillows and wrinkled covers.  “So, I’m sorry my present insulted you.  It’ll never happen again, promise.”

“Stark,” Stella sighs heavily.

“Picking, I’m picking.  I am sorry you took it the wrong way, knew I should have written a note.”  Tony hears a gigantic yawn over the phone, and grins into the pillow.  “It’s past your bedtime isn’t it young lady?”

“Shut up,” Stella whines.  “I am tired, though.  When are you coming back?”

“Tuesday.”  Tony knows that Stella is completely aware of when she’s coming back, since it was addressed in the last debriefing and Cap never forgets something from a meeting.  “There’s spare batteries somewhere in the mansion, ask Jarvis.  I’ve got to get ready for all this obnoxious responsibility.  I’ll uh.  See you soon?”

“Yeah,” Stella whispers back.  “G’night Tony.”

“Sweet dreams, babe.”  Hanging up, Tony feels the quickly fading euphoria completely disappear.  She buries her face into the pillows, thinking to herself that she’s definitely, _definitely,_ in over her head.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just supposed to be PWP, but then they just had to go and argue, which I imagine these two ladies would do a lot. I just missed writing about lady Avengers, and porn, so boom here it is. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
